supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Norma Fox gets suspended from King Middle School
At Mrs. Ferris' class gets on her phone in school and shows the video on Instagram to her friends, Taylor, Brianna, Abigail and Sierra Norma: "Check this out. Billie Eillish live on stage!" Taylor: "She's so cute." Brianna: "I love her outfit!" Ferris notices Norma on her phone showing it to her friends Mrs. Ferris: "Mrs. Fox, I see that you are using that phone of yours. If I see it one more time, you will have detention." Norma: "Shut the fuck up, cunt! I can do what I want, Dolores!" Mrs. Ferris: "Young lady! I am sick and tired of your behavior! If you say those kinds of words one more time, you will have detention and I am calling your parents. You do not address me by my given name! Pack it in right now." Norma: "Pack it in what, a suitcase? You know what, I am just showing Billie Eillish live on stage just for fun." Mrs. Ferris: "I think you should do more on your schoolwork and less on your phone time." Norma: "Hey! Everyone is bringing their phones to school so why can't we? We can do whatever we want! We have our fucking phones! Wanker!" Napoleon: (very upset) Mrs. Ferris, somebody sent me a very mean text! Mrs. Ferris: "NORMA FOX! IT'S DETENTION FOR YOU!" Norma: "Whatever, cunt." Mrs. Ferris: "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CALLING ME A CUNT! THAT IS IT! IT IS THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE FOR YOU!" Norma: "Shut the fuck up, already, you angry bitch! You look like a slut and act like a fucking boss! You need to take a shit! YOU ARE NOT THE FUCKING BOSS OF ME!" Mrs. Ferris: "Principal's office, NOW!" Norma: "Fuck you, anyways, you whore. I could just blow up the school with a bomb and kill the whole student body!" flips Mrs. Ferris off as she goes to the principal's office Marie Anne: Mrs. Ferris, I do not like Norma. The principal's office Principal Charles: "Why are you here?" Norma: "Dolores sent me here for no reason." Mrs. Ferris: "Don't lie to Mr. Charles, Norma! You know you were sent here because you showed your friends the Billie Eillish video on Instagram during geography class and called me a cunt. You were being rude and disrespectful to me. You talked back to me, swore at me, flipped me off, and made a bomb threat! On top of that, Napoleon informed me that you were cyberbullying him!" Principal Charles: "Norma Isabelle Fox, I believe that the rules are: Phones and other electronic devices are only allowed in hallways and during breaktime in class, not while working. This is the third week in a row you have been sent here. Why can't you behave?" Norma: "ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?! YOU ARE A DOUCHE! I CAN TAKE MY PHONE TO SCHOOL WHATEVER THE FUCK I WOULD FEEL LIKE IT!" Principal Charles: "I'm sorry, but those kind of language should not be applied in this school towards us. Insulting the school staff is against the rules. You will be allowed to have three consequences: detention, in-school suspension and out-of-school suspension. Your phone will be confiscated as a result." Norma: "You're a blob of dog-shit! I have something for you. It's something!" (she hits Principal Charles) Principal Charles: "I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS RIGHT NOW!" Norma: If you call my parents, I will blow up the whole entire school! Charles calls Beverly on the phone Beverly: "Hello?" Principal Charles: "Yes, your daughter has been naughty today at school again." Beverly: Are you serious? Principal Charles: Yep. I'm serious. Beverly: What did she do this time? Principal Charles: She called me a blob of dogshit when I told her that phones were not allowed while working in a classroom. She asked me I was high. Not only that, but she hit me and threatened to blow up the whole school. Beverly: "WHAT THE HELL?! I WILL BE GROUNDING HER ASS WHEN SHE GETS HOME! I am so going to tan her hide as well!" Principal Charles: "Your mother is coming to pick you up early and you are now having out-of-school suspension." Norma: "Listen here, you motherfucker! Everyone has their phones, I DO! I don't give a shit if I'm not allowed! You don't care about me! I could just kill you and the whole entire student body!" crosses her arms as Beverly comes to the principal's office. Norma is about to hit him Beverly: "Hey, Principal Charles. You called me?" Principal Charles: "Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice. She spewed out some insults at the school staff like me. She threatened to blow up the entire school with bomb threats, swore at me and her teacher, cyber-bullied Napoleon, calling him an ugly four-eyed weirdo, a loser, a dweeb and a nobody." Beverly: "Norma Isabelle Fox! You brought your phone to school, called your teacher a cunt and then you called your principal a blob of dogshit?" Norma: "Yes..." Beverly: "THAT IS IT! WE ARE LEAVING!" Principal Charles: Not only that, but she also threatened to blow up the whole entire school and kill me and the whole entire student body. and Norma come out of the school and enter inside the car Beverly: "The way you were acting was UNACCEPTABLE! You should know better than this! You called your teacher a cunt, you called your principal a blob of dogshit and now YOU WERE SUSPENDED?!" Norma: "I did, Beverly!" Beverly: "That's it! Norma Isabelle Fox! You are grounded for two weeks! You are not bringing your phone to school - ever!" sobs Beverly: "What the hell are you crying about?" Norma: "You grounded me and it's all the school staff's motherfucking fault! Hell, they can't tell me what to do! It's the place where teens get their phones and shit!" Beverly: "School is meant for learning, not for going on social media and showing videos to your friends! That's distracting as fuck!" Norma: "It's not distracting, it's fun!" Beverly: "Listen, school helps you in life. You need to pass school to get a job. It makes you more smarter." Norma: "School makes me feel distraught and the only way to make me happy is my phone." Beverly: "That's it, I am going to talk to your father!" Norma: (hits Beverly) Wanker! Id rather sell my body on the street as a prostitute! Beverly: Oh, and one more thing. Making a bomb threat at school is a very serious matter, it is no joke. Aftermath Beverly: "Irwin, we need to talk. Norma just got suspended from King Middle School. Hell, she's in 7th grade and is 13 for god's sake!" Irwin: "Norma, we need to talk." Norma: "What?" Irwin: "You brought your phone to school, you called your teacher a cunt and insulted the principal! You cyberbyullied another student and made bomb threats?! Why would you do that!" Norma: "Because they can't tell me what to do!" Irwin: "Young lady, school is about learning stuff and not using your phones." Norma: "But everyone is getting phones! I have a phone, too!" Irwin: "Remember what Beverly said, you are not bringing your phone to school." Norma: "YOU MONSTER! I could just murder you!" strangles Irwin as she cries and the neighbors hear the whole entire commotion Norma: "I AM STRANGLING YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE WORST DAD EVER!" flees to the front yard as Norma follows him, lunges and tackles him to the ground and strangles him with a leather belt Beverly: "Norma, no!" Norma: "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Beverly: "You can't strangle your father!" Irwin: "NORMA! STOP!" Norma: "You can't tell me what to fucking do, asshole!" neighbors from across the street and from next Door gather to see what is going on Elderly woman: My word! Senior man: Such senseless violence! Middle aged woman: Unacceptable! Young man: Rhoda, should we call the police? Rhoda: Yes, Gordon. We should get the police involved. Beverly, my fiancé and I will get the police. Beverly: "Norma! Go to your room!" goes to her room, upset Norma: "I HATE YOU BOTH! I could just kill you! And I could even set the house on fire and burn the rest of the family alive!!!" neighbors hear Norma's threats Category:Transcripts Category:School Transcripts Category:Suspension Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts